I'm Always Watching
by locked pearl
Summary: Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Aku manyukainya. Tapi hal tersebut harus kuhentikan karena teman baikku juga menyukaimu, Mayuzumi Chihiro-kun. [Mayuzumi x Reader]


Aku selalu melihatmu. Selalu memperhatikanmu. Di mana saja. Kapan saja. Secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Dan hal itu harus kuakhiri karena teman baik yang selalu mambantuku mempunyai rasa yang sama denganku. Dia juga menyukaimu, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Ran. Kiriga Ran. Dia bukan sahabatku. Hanya teman. Tetapi lebih dari teman kurang dari sahabat. Teman dekat tepatnya. Sahabatku sejak kecilku yang bernama Era berada di Tokyo. Aku pergi ke Kyoto untuk melanjutkan pendidikan SMA-ku dua tahun lalu. Dan sekarang aku berada di kelas 3. Tetapi tenang saja, hubunganku dengan Era baik-baik saja.

Aku menyukai Mayuzumi-kun semenjak kelas dua. Aku tak memberitahukannya pada siapa pun, kecuali Ran. Karena Ran adalah teman dekatku di sini. Bukannya aku tidak memiliki teman atau apa. Mereka semua mau menerimaku apa adanya. Tetapi mereka sudah mempunyai zona nyamannya masing-masing. Dan aku mengerti itu.

Aku tidak menyangka, setelah setiap hari kuceritakan tentang Mayuzumi-kun pada Ran, ia menjadi suka. Aku tahu Ran menyukai Mayuzumi-kun ketika ia mengatakannya padaku. Hatiku begitu hancur saat aku mendengarnya. Saat itu, kutahan semua air mata di pelupuk mata ini.

Semakin hari, Ran terlihat semakin menyukai Mayuzumi-kun. Ia bercerita panjang lebar tentang Mayuzumi-kun. Ia terlihat seperti aku tak pernah menyukai Mayuzumi-kun.

Lalu, kuputuskan untuk melupakan perasaan yang sudah lama kupendam. Ran teman yang sangat baik. Ia selalu mengajariku jika ada pelajaran yang tidak kumengerti. Ia selalu mambantuku mengerjakan tugas, selalu mendengarkan curhatanku, mambantuku supaya berbicara dengan Mayuzumi-kun walaupun hanya satu atau dua kata. Sementara aku tidak pernah membalas sedikitpun.

Dan kurasa kali ini waktu aku membalasnya. Merelakan perasaanku untuknya. Aku tidak akan menyesal jika untuk Ran. Tapi, apakah aku bisa merelakan perasaan ini?

* * *

 **I'm Always Watching**

 **Disclaimer belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Genre: Romance, High-school, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Angst, etc.**

 **WARNING: OOC (maybe), Gaje, Typo(s), etc.**

 **Pairing: Mayuzumi x Reader/OC, Mayuzumi x OC/Kiriga Ran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Enjoy This Story~**

* * *

"Tahu tidak, [Name]?" Ran menghampiriku yang sudah sejak tadi duduk di kursi dengan suara riang.

"Puk…" Ran menepuk pundakku.

"Pelan-pelan, Ran," Ucapku.

"Gomen-gomen." Ucapnya tanpa nada bersalah.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanyaku ke topik utama.

"He he…" Dan ia hanya mennyengir kuda.

"Cepat." Aku sudah mulai jengkel.

"Tadi saat aku menyapa Chihiro-kun, dia hanya melihatku dan tiba-tiba hilang. Hebat sekali kan! Ah, dia memang sangat misterius!" Ceritanya dengan semangat.

Deg!

Ah, kenapa perasaan ini masih datang padaku?! Kenapa aku masih merasa cemburu?!

"Oh. Ya, memang. Dia memang misterius." Aku mengatakannya dengan kecil sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Benar kan! Ah, itu Chihiro-kun! Aku ke tempat duduk dulu ya!" Ia meninggalkanku yang masih menundukkan kepala. Syukurlah, ia tak melihat air mata yang tergenang ini.

* * *

Padahal aku sudah menahan mataku agar tidak meliriknya. Tetapi pada akhirnya aku meliriknya yang duduk di sebelah Ran. Sedangkan Ran ada di barisan ke dua. Aku berada di barisan paling belakang dekat jendela.

Aku berharap tidak memperhatikannya saat melihat Ran terus mengobrol dengan Mayuzumi-kun. Dan betapa sakitnya saat Mayuzumi-kun terlihat merespon lalu membalas kata-katanya.

Ah, aku benar-benar tidak kuat! Dan sekarang aku yakin, air mata yang tergenang sejak tadi sudah jatuh. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menangis dalam diam. Aku sudah tidak tahu dengan materi Fisika yang diterangkan _sensei_.

Sial, air mataku tidak berhenti. Aku mengangkat tanganku lalu meminta izin ke toilet. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ke toilet. Melainkan aku ke atap.

Kenapa aku memilih untuk ke atap? Ya, karena kalau ke UKS pasti ada yang sedang PPS atau Pura-pura sakit. Kalau di taman belakang pasti akan ada yang melihat dari kaca kelas mereka. Kalau di toilet akan ketahuan oleh yang ke toilet nanti. Dan atap adalah satu-satunya tempat. Walaupun kalau istirahat ada penghuninya. Tetapi ini bukan waktu istirahat kan?

* * *

Aku menangis terang-terangan. Dan sesekali berteriak sampai suara dan air mataku habis. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi pun aku tidak kunjung kembali ke kelas. Hanya memandang lurus ditemani dengan terpaan angin.

"Kriieeeetttt…" Terdengar bunyi pintu atap yang terdengar nyaring sampai aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Ah, aku bodoh! Ini kan sudah istirahat. Berarti itu Mayuzumi-kun dong! Padahal aku sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang.

Dan benar itu adalah Mayuzumi-kun. Pandanganku yang tadi ke arah pintu kupalingkan menjadi ke depan.

Mayuzumi-kun mengambil duduk tak jauh dariku dengan arah berlawanan. Membuka light novelnya.

"Kau tahu?"

Apa? Apa barusan ia mengatakan sesuatu?

"Oi."

"I-iya?" Ternyata dia memang bicara padaku.

"Minggu depan ada ulangan Fisika."

Informasi yang sangat berguna.

"Iya, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu."

Baru beberapa langkah aku melangkah, ia berdiri dan menghadangku untuk kembali. Sontak aku memberhentikan langkahku sebelum menabrak tubuhnya.

"Hm? Ada apa lagi?"

Mayuzumi-kun menatapku dalam dan tajam.

"Tadi… kau menangis kan?" Tanyanya padat singkat jelas.

Tetapi bukan itu yang kumaksud. Ia mengetahui kalau aku menangis? Apa segitu kerasnya tangisanku saat di kelas sehingga membuat dia, yang duduk jauh dariku mendengarnya?

Aku menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak. Hanya melupakan emosi." Jawabku mempeleseti kata.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sampai izin untuk bolos pelajaran?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Karena aku sudah tidak kuat manahan emosiku!" Jawabku dengan sedikit manaikkan volume.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti itu?" Pertanyaanya kali ini lebih dingin dan dalam.

"Tidak. Tadi malam aku hanya menonton ulang Ano Hana dan aku masih tidak rela akan kematian Menma. Apalagi saat episode terakhir!"

Mayuzumi-kun terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi, bukankah hal yang sudah tidak ada. Dan tidak mungkin untuk kembali, kau lupakan saja?" Mataku sedikit melebar. Lalu aku tersenyum masam dengan kepala yang kutundukkan.

"Ya benar. Seharusnya memang kulupakan saja." Dan setelah itu aku langsung berlari ke kelas sebelum air mata yang sudah habis tadi kembali mengalir.

Tidak apa kan kalau di kelas? Ini Rakuzan. Sekolah orang elite. Jadi kalau mereka istirahat tidak mungkin di kelas kan? Mereka pasti memilih untuk ke kantin atau kafeteria.

" _Tapi, bukankah hal yang sudah tidak ada. Dan tidak mungkin untuk kembali, kau lupakan saja?"_

Ya, dia benar. Hal yang sudah tidak ada dan tidak mungkin untuk kembali seharusnya dilupakan. Kau yang tidak mungkin untukku seharusnya aku lupakan juga kan? Justru kalau aku terus berharap, aku malah semakin tersakiti.

* * *

"Moshi moshi," Aku mengangkat panggilan yang ditujukan pada handphoneku.

"Lama gak telphonan, [Name]!"

Ah, suara ini. Aku rindu sekali. Era!

"Ah, biasa aja tuh." Aku bercanda pura-pura tidak kangen.

"Mou, [Name] mah begitu!" Dan aku yakin sekarang dia sedang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Iya, bercanda. Jadi, ada apa kau meneleponku saat jam 10 malam?"

"Oh, jadi [Name] tidak suka, kalau aku telephone!"

"Huh. Terserah kau."

"Ah iya, iya. Aku mau ngasih tau kalau aku berhasil memenangkan lomba tenis!"

"Wah, selamat ya! Aku juga ikut senang."

"Iya. Jadi, apa kau punya masalah akhir-akhir ini? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

"Iya dah, yang lagi seneng mah…"

"Hehe."

"Aku baik- baik saja kok. Tidak ada masalah."

"Sou kah? Kalau begitu aku tutup ya!"

"Oke!"

Aku sudah berbohong padanya. Tapi tidak mungkin juga kan kalau aku yang semasa SD dan SMP tidak peduli dengan yang namanya cinta antar lawan jenis menceritakan kisah cintaku.

* * *

"[Name]!" Panggil Ran saat kami sedang makan berdua di taman belakang.

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan."

"Memutuskan apa?"

"Aku… akan mengatakannya sore ini."

"Mangatakan apa?" Tanyaku yang masih belum peka.

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada Chihiro-kun sore ini." Jawabnya mantap.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Ya, semoga berhasil ya!" Kataku dengan suara pelan.

"Ha'i" Ujarnya bersemangat.

Aku tidak boleh sedih. Seharusnya aku senang kalau Ran berani mengutarakan perasaannya. Tidak sepertiku. Ya, karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya.

* * *

Sial! Aku melupakan gitarku di kelas. Padahal hari ini klub musik ringan akan latihan serius untuk lomba minggu depan. Dan malasnya lagi tinggal empat langkah aku sampai di ambang pintu klub musik ringan. Ya sudah, mau tidak mau aku harus mengambil gitar dan kembali ke kelas.

"Kriieeeetttt…" Kubuka celah kecil pada pintu kelas.

Dan betapa bodohnya aku baru ingat dengan pernyataan Ran tadi.

"Chihiro-kun."

"Hn?"

"Aku..." Ran meremas roknya."

"…" Mayuzumi-kun masih menunggu lanjutan katanya.

"Mayuzumi-kun no koto…"

Aku memejamkan mataku. Merasa tidak sanggup mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Ran selanjutnya. "suki!"

Rupanya dia sudah mengatakannya.

"Etto… bagaimana perasaan Chihiro-kun padaku?"

Dan ini adalah hal yang paling tidak kuinginkan!

Dan bodohnya aku, secara refleks aku malah membuka pintu kelas dengan lebar.

"Ah, gomen-gomen! Aku… hanya ingin mengambil gitar…" Aku berjalan pelan, seperti mengendap-endap. Dan ekspresi mereka sudah pasti terkejut.

Dan sialnya lagi, posisi mereka berada di mejaku yang berada di pojok.

"Sreeettt…"

Aku merasa sebuah telapak tangan menarik lenganku.

"Buk!"

Dan kini aku merasa tubuhku bersentuhan dengan badan seseorang.

"Aku suka dia."

Satu kalimat yang membuat jantungku derdebar terucap dari mulut Mayuzumi-kun.

Aku yang sekarang berada di dalam pelukannya bisa merasakan degup jantungnya. Kalau aku bisa merasakan debarannya berarti dia juga bisa?

Tapi yang sekarang lebih penting adalah Ran. Bagaimana dengannya?

Aku mendorong pelan tubuh Mayuzumi-kun. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Eh?

Kenapa?

Apa yang terjadi dengan Ran?

Kenapa ia malah tersenyum?

"Hah…" Ia menghela napas.

"Sudah kuduga. Chihiro-kun memang tidak akan membalas perasaanku. Ah, yang lebih penting aku sudah mengutarakannya. Yosh! Aku merestui kalian berdua!"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Ran berjalan santai keluar kelas.

Tunggu

Tunggu

Tunggu sebentar!

Kalimat yang beberapa detik lalu dilayangkan oleh Mayuzumi-kun… aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

Aku mencoba menengok ke arah Mayuzumi-kun yang sedang menghadapku sambil tersenyum. Sontak saja kupalingkan wajahku darinya dengan kaku.

Belum sempat berbalik dengan sempurna, Mayuzumi-kun sudah memegang kedua bahuku dan membalikkan menghadapnya.

Ia menatapku lekat. Sebenarnya aku juga risih ditatap seperti itu. Kutundukkan pandanganku tetapi ibu jari dan telunjuk Mayuzumi-kun mencegahnya. Sehingga aku dipaksa bertatapan dengannya. Apalagi kedua anggota jari tersebut menahan daguku.

"Kau mendengarnya, kan?" Ucap Mayuzumi-kun lembut.

Belum sempat aku menjawabnya, Mayuzumi-kun sudah melanjutkan, "Aku menyukaimu."

 **DEGGGGGGG**

"Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata."

Mayuzumi-kun melepaskan kedua jarinya. Meraih tangan kiriku dengan kanannya. Meletakkan tangan kiriku di depan dadanya.

Aku bisa merasakannya. Debaran yang memburu. Debaran yang juga kurasakan.

"Tapi… kau bilang hal yang tak mungkin didapat, sebaiknya dilupakan saja?"

Mayuzumi-kun mengangkat mulutnya lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Berarti perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, ya."

"Eehhh?"

Arrrrgggghhhhhh! Watashi no baka!

"Begini ya, [Name]." Mayuzumi-kun memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Memangnya ada bukti kalau aku tak bisa kau raih?"

"Lalu apa yang kau maksud di atap?"

Mayuzumi-kun mengernyit.

"Bukankah sudah jelas untuk memberimu saran setelah menonton Ano Hana?"

Aku menepuk dahiku.

"Habis, kalimatnya seperti mengkode!"

Mayuzumi-kun hanya terkekeh.

"Jadi, aku ingin kau mengatakannya. Perasaanmu padaku."

"Bu-bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya?!"

"Aku ingin dalam bentuk kata to the point!"

"Aku…

….menyukai…

Mayuzumi-kun!"

 **CUP~**

Wajahku panas! Lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Bibir lembut Mayuzumi-kun menyentuh dahiku.

Mayuzumi-kun melepaskannya lalu memelukku erat. Aku memeluknya balik.

Ternyata hal yang selama ini kulakuan tidak sia-sia.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
